


Thirteenth story, “Face it, tiger.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I cannot believe I wrote something with an heterosexual couple in it, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers, no beta we died like men, omg this is not gay this is not me what is this but MJ and Peter look cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: WARNING: SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS (and ENDGAME too.)I REPEAT, SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  I'm being a good person because there are some pieces of shit that upload fanfics without a spoiler alert, don't be trash like them.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Not a prompt! :D ... Have a look at the notes to briefly know my opinion about this whole SFFH stuff.





	Thirteenth story, “Face it, tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> The movie was terrific!!!! I laughed for sure and it was good to see my son Tom again :)  
> The role of mysterio was predictable from the beginning to me, if you ever read the comics you know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> But that ending... I think nobody expected it, at least I thought his identity was going to be revealed in the third movie!
> 
> I felt very bad for Peter, I didn't laugh at all :(

It was everywhere, on TV, in the newspapers, on the radio, on the internet; at every step he took, he heard the whispers of the same news: **Spiderman is a criminal, a liar, a threat to society ;** **“News announcement: Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is actually your metropolitan villain. Spider-Man was responsible for the drone attack on London and Mysterio’s death”** This was unfair to Peter Parker; he always had good intentions of helping those who were weakest and in need, those who the Avengers did not pay attention to because they spent their time saving the whole world. And now what? Nothing. There was nothing to do, his secret was revealed to everyone and in the worst way. Peter knew that his identity would not always be a secret, but he had at least hoped that some years would pass, perhaps he would be a full adult and then reveal his face when he felt like it... or perhaps he would never do it, and remain the masked hero forever, because what does Peter matter? Spiderman is what everyone needs, not Peter.

He is now desperate and lost, and remembers that the last time he felt that way was when he saw Tony die in front of him. What would Tony do at a time like this? He thought. His phone has thousands of messages and calls, his Instagram burst out of followers, shit; it even has private messages from Flash. He wants to cry, he has no idea what to do and all he can think of is to stay in a dark alley and shrink. With some courage, he hears a voice mail from Happy, _"Peter, pick up the damn phone right now",_ he has a message from his aunt too saying _"honey, everything will be fine. Please pick up, I'm worried."_ Ned even tried to contact him through Karen. Then he remembers MJ, her expression in shock when she heard the news, just at the same time as he did; he decided not to tell her anything, not to look at her face and only to run out away. _"Peter, wait!"_ she shouted; but he left her behind.

After an hour (or maybe it was just a few minutes?) he decides to stop hiding and do something about it. Her aunt could be in danger, even his best friends could be in trouble now; he cannot afford just to cry. He has to think of his loved ones. Happy greets him alarmed, he knows he is in serious problems; _"I have been tricked like never before"_ he said with his head down. Mysterio managed to manipulate his emotions and his entire life.

He has no plans to solve all this, his life as Spiderman is over, and his life as Peter Parker is gone. _"We will look for a solution, we can't let Tony's effort have been in vain, he chose you,"_ said Happy while her aunt May just embraces him. Peter spent the night without sleeping as was to be expected, and of course, he avoided going online or turning on the TV.

Two days went by without any contact with anyone but her aunt or Happy until May felt it was time to cheer up her dear Pete. _"Peter, you have a guest! Come on, get up."_ She pulls him up. “And what now?” He thinks. He refuses to see anyone; he wants to be alone and lie down as if he were not alive any longer. It's Michelle. She approaches him and gives him an awkward hug, but she neither speaks nor tries to comfort him with useless and empty words. _"Loser, look at me."_ But he does not dare _. “As much as I would love to draw your facial expression in crisis, I need you to look at me and listen to me carefully.”_ Then she said something that hit him hard, _“I don't know what Spiderman means to you, but I remember falling in love with Peter Parker, that loser, nerd and somewhat dorky and shy guy, I don't remember him being a coward.”_ Michelle is unaware that Peter was always a bit of a coward and that is the main reason why he wore a mask. Then he also remembers Tony's words **_"I want you to be better."_**

MJ smiles, gives him a slight punch on the shoulder and says, **_“Face it, tiger”_ **because Peter Parker is the opposite of a tiger, he is kind, friendly and sweet, yet he has a power that carries a great responsibility. _"I guess it's time to be a tiger",_ says Peter- no, says Spiderman.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**cr: sony pictures plus Marvel**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in shock that I wrote a story with a heterosexual love in it... I don't know what to think of myself, this is weird. Again, I think Peter and MJ are adorable together (even though my unhealthy brain wants to see Peter sucking Tony Stark's dick lol sorrynotsorry 0k pretend I didn't mention that bye)


End file.
